


The Wasted Land

by RainMellon



Series: The Wasted Land [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainMellon/pseuds/RainMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Clark knew each other when they were children. Something changed after Bruce's parents died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Begining

Clark went straight for his favorite place. It was very much alike the world out there, since the only view here was a plain grassland spreading at every direction and a clear blue sky above. Somehow the sun was a bit brighter, and the air was a little fresher, which told him where he was. Here he could roll and kick and punch and climb all he like, without any fear.

His heart burst into joy when he sighted a dark spot faraway. 

“Bruce!” He ran to his friend as fast as he could. 

“Bruce, I never thought I could meet you again so soon!”He put his hand on Bruce’s shoulder, and felt the boy flinched.

“Bruce, what’s wrong?”Clark frowned. Now he noticed Bruce sat on the grass holding his knees tightly. Suddenly, the place seemed so vast and empty.

He sat beside him, wild ideas dashing around his head. Then a faint smell of blood caught his attention. He looked around, and sighted a wet spot on Bruce’s sleeve.

“Are you hurt?”He grasped his arm. To his surprise, Bruce did not fight him. 

Bruce glanced at his hand, then at his face, slightly frowned. His eyes were so dark, whatever was lying beneath them Clark could not read out.

Bruce opened his mouth but nothing came out. He tried again.

“I’m fine.”His voice was perfectly calm,” They are not mine.” He pulled his arm away, held his knees again.

“Bruce please talk to me.” Clark’s own voice quivered a little. 

“They are my parents’. They died today. Some guy shot them. “Bruce stopped abruptly, like he did not know how to continue. “I washed and changed. I didn’t mean to upset you. I am sorry.”

Clark felt his throat tighten, his heart pounding furiously. He did not know what to do or what to say. Before he realized it, he was holding Bruce tightly to his chest.

“I wish I was there, Bruce. I could have helped.” His eyes stung. Tears were running down his cheek. His whole body was trembling in pain.

“No, you couldn’t.” Bruce said quietly to his ear.

He grabbed Bruce’s shoulder. “No, No! You don’t understand, Bruce! I could help. I am strong. I …”He broke off at Bruce’s observing eyes.

“You are not human, aren’t you? Clark.” Bruce said in the same quiet voice.

Clark did not know what it would feel like when your whole world flipping upside down before. He thought he might be experiencing one right now. While his heart was still aching for his friend’s sorrow, a icy cold hand grasped it and squeezed mercilessly. He could not breath. 

“Why…How…”He swallowed hard. “When did you know?” He sounded strange even to himself. Maybe his hearing had gone wrong too.

“Now.” Bruce said.

He should be annoyed by Bruce’s cunning trick. But right now, he was too far gone to care.

Bruce held his sleeve in hand, but did not touch the blood. He walked away. Clark followed in silence.

A shining line appeared at horizon, and expanded rapidly as they approached. Clark’s eyes widened as a giant water surface came into sight. The image in water perfectly matched the blue sky and white clouds above, only broke by a seagull soaring across the surface occasionally causing a string of ripples spread away. 

“You brought the sea here.” Clark admired.

“No, you did.” Bruce stated. “And it is not sea. Sea has unending waves, bubbles, sandy beaches. It is never this clear. It appears this way because I told you so. I can’t bring anything here unless it is already in your mind.”

Clark stared at the line where grass land stopped abruptly at water side. Vivid green touched glassy blue, unreal but beautiful. 

“We are in my mind, but we are real.” 

“Too real.” Bruce murmured. He was holding his sleeve so hard his knuckles went white. 

The spot shouldn’t be that obvious on his black coat, Clark thought. He reached out, held Bruce’s hand in his own, and laced their fingers. Bruce held back hard.

They gazed at the horizon together. The sun was gradually sinking into the sea, met by its perfect image in the water. The sunset was making great splashes of fiery opalescence across the sky. Their hair and face glinted in the golden air.

“Bad thing happens. And it pains so much. It’s not right. They shouldn’t have died, I shouldn’t have got this. Noone should.” 

Clark’s hand hurt a little as Bruce held on him tightly. He was oddly glad at the pain as if he could somehow share a part of his friend’s burden in this way.

Bruce turned, looked directly into his eyes. “You have power, all this and more?” He glanced at the sea.

Clark said nothing but nodded.

“Yet you tried to hide from me. Since I had never seen anyone else here, I presume you hide from others, too. Why? What’s so bad about it?”

“People get scared when they found out.” Clark winced at his memory.

Bruce considered it. “I think I can stand that.”

“What are you going to do?”Clark asked.

“I don’t know yet.”Bruce said quietly.

They stood side by side as twilight merged into darkness.

“I came to say goodbye.” Bruce said. Clark’s heart tightens. He had seen this coming when Bruce said he was not human. His thoughts seems transmitted to Bruce somehow, because he continued, “It is not for you. Remember the first time we met?”

“Yes, you broke your arm.” He said. 

It was the first time he found anyone other than himself in this world. He was sitting on a tree. Someone below called out,” What are you doing up there?” He looked down; saw a boy with his arm in splints, looking up curiously. They had a good time together. Then Bruce remembered his arm, and winced in pain. “Does it hurt?” He asked curiously. “Not when I forgot about it.” It sounded funny. He laughed; Bruce joined him after a little while.

“Every time I found myself here I was in pain or over joy. I think you could only reach me when my guards down. I don’t think I will cry over a broken arm anymore.”

They were surrounded by darkness. But there was light glistered in his friend’s eyes. 

“Goodbye, Clark.” Said Bruce.

He had never gone there again since then.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Bruce met again after they grow up.

Superman slowed down at the dark figure crouching in the shadow on a roof. Then Batman straighten himself, narrowed his eyes at Superman.

“Yeah, yeah. Message received.” Superman thought while he flew away. He could not help wondering how Batman managed to actually glare at people behind those lenses.

~~  
At the following night Clark found himself keeping tracking down Bruce Wayne, who was wandering through the party with a charming smile on his face. He looked even better in person. Those pictures missed the determination and clarity in his eyes which made a whole difference of the exaggerated expressions and gestures. 

He attributed his unusual interest to his concern for his childhood friend, and had nothing to do with those ocean-blue eyes. With the rightful reason he stared at him even more. When he found Bruce retreated to the balcony alone, he followed.

Bruce was standing by the railings, looking into the darkness beyond. Then he raised his wine to the darkness like a toast. Clark felt strangely awkward as if he interrupted something very intimate. He cleared his throat nervously to get his attention. When Bruce turned around, he reached out his hand,” Mr. Wayne, I am Clark Kent from Daily Planet. May I have a few words with you?” 

Bruce was observing him while he took his hand, then something registered into his eye. He smiled, “Of course, Mr. Kent. Call me Bruce. So what’s your business in Gotham?”

“To interview the opening of Gotham Children Hospital of course.” Clark raised a brow at the question.

“No, I mean what’s your business here, Clark? Or should I say Superman?”

Clark stared at him in astonishment. 

“Now I know.” He smiled smugly.

Of course Bruce could figure out who he was and his secret identity in thirty seconds. He had always suspected there would be thunder and storm when someone found out his secret. With Bruce, it did not seem to be a big deal.

“You never change, do you?” he took off his glasses and pinched his nose, “I guess it is no use to ask how did you know?”

“Well, it won’t do any harm to have a try.”He shrugged.

Clark looked at him indignantly.

“All right, all right.” Bruce raised his hands,” You have the most unearthly blue eyes I have ever seen. So does Superman. There are many other similarities of course. It puzzles me why everybody seems to miss the obvious evidences.”

“You just figured out because you already knew Clark Kent has super power.” Clark retorted.

“Whatever.” Bruce waved dismissively, “So what’s your business here, Superman? To make an expansion?”

Clark thought about Batman’s growl” Stay out of my city!” There was no way to expand to Gotham even if he wanted to. He shook his head with an odd smile.

“No. Gotham got its own protector.”

“You mean Batman? The guy is lunatic. Who else would dress himself like a giant bat? Some say he scare those punks to madness so he can lock them up in Arkham.”

“I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think Batman is lunatic?”

“I don’t think you really believe this, Bruce. You figured out the general mechanism of my imaginary world even before I did; found out my secret identity in less than a minute. I think you can do much better than to judge someone by his appearance or unreliable rumors.”

“Isn’t it annoying to have someone know you too well stick around?” But he did not sound annoying at all.

“Tell me about it.” Clark sighed.

“But you are doing fine. Except your uniform.”

“What about my uniform?”

“It is kind of weird.”

“What? How?” Clark said incredibly.

“Are you kidding me? With that red underwear? How come it’s not weird?” He made a funning gesture at his waist.

Clark tried not to roll his eyes. But what he really wanted to do was to throw this man standing beside him out of the balcony.

“Some say it’s sexy.” He tried.

“And the rumors we shouldn't take.” 

He was glad that Bruce flinched at his glare until Bruce opened his mouth again.

“Don’t worry. You are sexy enough with or without underwear.”

Yeah, he should have thrown him out a minute ago.

They stood side by side as a comfortable silence registered in. It was a cloudy night with no star or moon. There was not much to see beyond the reach of light coming through a glass door behind them. Clark remembered Bruce’s toast to the darkness earlier, wondered what the view could be in Bruce’s eyes.

“How are you doing these years?” He asked.

“Quite enjoyable I had to say. And I don’t think you need to ask that. You are a reporter after all.” Bruce said lightly.

“Yes. You are quite a news maker.” There were questions spinning in his head, something just did not add up. Bruce seemed open to him yet he still felt he couldn’t read him out.

“Do you enjoy your staying in Gotham?”

“It’s your city, Bruce. But honestly, I can’t say I do.”

“Why?”

“It feels dark and oppressive here.” 

Bruce raised a brow at that.

“Minor crimes happen all the time. I couldn't help but listened. And those reports about Gotham’s criminals really surprise me. They are human but what they do…” He did not finish. That was one of the reasons he respected Batman. The man dedicated his life to bring some justice to a city he hardly managed to stay a few days.

“I like Gotham.” Bruce said beside him, voice deep and passionate, “The darkness is part of her charm.”

“And crime?”

“Well, even a nice lady has her temper. She’ll come around.” Bruce shrugged.

“And my uniform is wired.” This time Clark did roll his eyes.

They stood together for a while. Bruce turned to him, raised his wine.

“To Superman.” He said.

Clark laughed,” To the lady you love so much.” clinked their glasses.

“To the lady.” Bruce agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> In this little story Clark's power grows with his age. And he is about the same age as Bruce, has unconsciously created a mental world and was already stronger than adult man. I think that would puzzle a kid a lot.


End file.
